Am I Wrong?
by Choco-Milky-kun
Summary: True love is not something that you'll be able to seek. True love is the one that will seek of you. And sometimes, true love is always beside you when you think other person is your true love. Shounen-ai boys love and it's a Taito, TaiX? And YamaX? R
1. Introduction, Tai's POV

AN : Hello everybody, it's me Dvin. It's really really my first time in writting a fanfic. So I hope you understand if this story is bad. But I relly hope for your review.

Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon and all of it characters, but I'll borrow the character for my story. Hehehe, and one thing. I own this story.

* * *

I don't think I can life anymore, but really … what would you do if you got rejected from someone you truly love, well maybe I can't say 'rejected' because he hasn't answered me yet. And yes, it's a 'he', the person I love is a male (or would you say it a boy). I'm Taichi Yagami, the captain of the soccer team in my school, the idol of every girl at school (a little narcissist aren't we ^ ^), and leader of the first generation of the digidestined, loved such a beautiful creature in a form of Yamato Ishida, my own best friend (and love) since forever.

"Tai it's time for dinner, you can't keep hiding in your room" that's Kari, my lil sis. I have already told her about my feelings for Yamato and thanks God, she didn't freak out when she found out about that (which Yamato did). She's the most open-minded person I ever knew being in the world, she accept me for who I am and even she is the only one I came after if I was in a trouble. And guess what? She even introduce me to some boy she met in _facebook_, I think I can't hope a better sister than her.

"Yeah, I'm comin" I replied cheerfully like nothing happen. Yeah, I'm Taichi Yagami must keep acting all cheerful and energetic. I've been used to faking my emotion in front of my friends and family because I don't like anyone to know how I truly feel (except my sister of course).

I went to the kitchen and there's my family . . the simple and happy family. My dad is the never-ever-to-give-that-miserable-look people, he's very funny, he liked to make some kind of joke if there's nothing to do. My mother is the kind of gentle and caring woman, I like her because she liked to hear to my problems and giving motherly advices for me, maybe that's where my sister got her character, and I got mine from my father.

* * *

After dinner, I got back to my room and became the miserable Taichi again. That's until Kari called me (again). "Hey Tai someone wants to talk to you" "Tai is sleeping and he don't want someone to disturb him" I called back. "C'mon Tai, I think you'll regret it if you don't speak with this person" Kari said, she's in the doorway to my room now. "Okay, okay I'm comin' my sweet little princess" I replied. Kari huffed and said "I'll be very happy if you don't use that name on me anymore Tai" "As you wish my princess". Kari rolled her eyes and said "Yeah whatever".

"Moshi moshi, you're speaking with Taichi now" I said to the other person on the phone, I don't know who was it. "Ummm . . . hi Tai, it's me" OH MY GOD!!! It's him . . .

* * *

AN : Yeah this chapter is over. I know this is bad and really really short. Anyway!!! Please give me your advice and REVIEW please ^^


	2. How I Feel, Matt's POV

AN : Here's the next chapter. I'm very happy because of the review I got. Thanks for DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Sumi19, Lori de Bartoni (I don't know what do you mean with cliché, so I'm sorry if this chapter is still kinda cliché. And for the length of the chap, I'm sorry if it's too short, could you give me some advice about what should I put in the chap.). Thank you so much because your reviews really motivate me to continue with the story. This chapter is about how Yamato truly feel for Tai. I think you need to know this first before I continue with the story. Btw there's something you need to know before you read the fic, [] this sign is the comment from me, and () it's the characters' comment. Okay here you go . .

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own Digimon and all of it's characters.

* * *

I don't know what's really in that big head of his. I mean, one time he can be the best friend I ever wanted to have and other times he can be very weird. And then! He confessed his love for me, WTH man!!! My own best friend confessed his love to me! Yes 'his love', it's a boy.

I can understand if the person I talk here is a girl, but it's a boy and I AM A BOY!!! Isn't that sick? Now I have a faggot as a friend [sorry Tai ^ *]. I know he can be very weird sometimes but it's been more than weird. Did he think that it's normal to say you love your own best friend? Or was it just some kind of his sick joke? I don't know what to say to him, should I say that I love him too (which is true) or should I refused and deny that I love him? Oh God . . help me please. I just scared that it's just a joke he played on me or he was sincere with all of that. And here I am confused to death, even I said my own best friend is a faggot when I am the truly faggot here.

Okay, I'll just think the next step I should take. Should I reject him and save my reputation in school? Or should I accept him and keep my relation with him? Maybe it'll be okay if I just avoid him and save my reputation. Yes . . . and maybe Tai will get over all of this things and we can go back to how we used to be before all this mess. Okay, I've made my decision, I just hope Tai wouldn't get mad if I do this. I'll call him and make over with all of this mess.

* * *

I went to the living room and took the phone, then I dialed Tai's number . . . . . . "Moshi moshi, Yagami Residence. Kari's here" came Kari's voices from the other line. "Hey Kari, it's Yamato. Could I speak with Tai" I replied. "Oh Yamato, I'll call Tai now. Could you wait for a minute?"

A few minutes later there was other voices on the other line "Moshi moshi, you're speaking with Taichi now". That's really Tai! Okay, what should I say now. "Ummm . . . hi Tai, it's me"

* * *

Yeah, that's the second chap. I hope you like it, but I'm so sorry because it's still too short. I don't know what should I put in the chap. So if you have some advice please tell me and still "Review Please" * ^


	3. The Phone call, Tai's POV

AN : Here's the next chapter, it's really really short, but I hope you'll enjoy it ^=^

DISCLAIMER : I still don't and never own Digimon and all of it's character.

Here we go!

* * *

This beautiful voice, it feels so long since I heard this voice. This voice only belonged to one person, it must be Yamato. But after all the time he has been avoiding me, is it possible for him to call now. What does he want? Is it really him? Okay, there's only one way to ensure that. . .

"Hello, who's this?"

"It's me Tai."

"It's me who?"

"Quit playing dumb with me Tai. You know who I am and you know that well"

"Okay Mato… is that you?"

"Yes"

Oh great, way to go Taichi, now he'll think that you've became crazy. Okay, what should I say now…

"Ummm.. okay Mato, what's up?" Great step Tai, now just keep going and everything will be okay.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

Saturday… that's the time Kari will go to the saloon with me. I'm sorry Kari, but I think our 'going to saloon together" must wait until another time.

"Yeah I'm free that day, do you need something?"

"I want to talk about.., about,,.. ehm you know, about things, yeah things"

"Okay."

"Just meet me at the park on 12."

"I understand."

"Okay, see you later."

"Later."

OH GOD that's really him!!! Okay Taichi, breath . . . breath . . . relax. That's going better than what I think, I think he'll just yelling like a mad man until he's satisfied. Now what did he say, he want to meet me at the park on 12. That's two days from now. He wants to talk about _things, _I think I know what this _things_ is. I just hope everything will going well. I don't hope that Mato will accept my love but at least I want us to be the same way like we are before.

* * *

AN : Still very short, but i hope your review please. And please tell me if there's something wrong, keep R&R&R +_+


	4. The unusual thing

AN : Hi all, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it, oh yeah thanks to **DarkMetalAngel of Destruction **for the reviews, keep reviewing please. Okay, get to the chapter.

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own Digimon and everything in it.

It's the beginning of a new day, the sun shone brightly, the bird chirping cheerfully, then there was a sound "BANG" from somewhere, all the people running everywhere, it's a bomb attack and the sky became dark and all of the animals running everywhere and one thing important, it's not the real story you can read the real story under this ^^

* * *

A new day has started again, the sun shone brightly and gave it's light to all the people today. But the brightness of the sun didn't reach someone today.

It's in the Odaiba High Academy all the students already doing their usual activities in the school when suddenly a student came through the gate. Then some whispers can be heard through the hall 'He looks like a mad man' 'Isn't he going to pass out just now' 'Maybe he's gone insane' 'I heard that he..' "Would you stop all of the gossips already!!!" yelled that boy.

The boy had a big brown thing on his head that he called hair. He had a hazel eyes that usually burned with spirit, but that eyes didn't show itself this time. That eyes look full of sadness, full of misery and we can see there's fear in those eyes.

"Hey Tai" greeted a boy with a jet black hair and black colored eyes. "Hey" came the un-very-cheerfully reply from the boy called Tai. Then the other boy gripped Tai's shoulder and started shaking it "Who are you?" said the boy with a seriousness in his tone. "I'm Tai" Tai replied, "You're not Tai, where do you keep the real Tai?" asked the boy with a dangerous hint in his voice. "I'm Tai, Taichi Yagami the real and the only one"

The other boy stopped for a minute and continued "No, don't you dare to lie to me, I know the real Tai, I'm his best friend. You're not the real one, if you are then you'll be able to answer this." Then he stopped again and asked "What's his phone number? Shoes size? His weight, height? How much he eats everyday? What's his favourite movie? Favourite food, drink? And what's the brand of his underwear?"

"Woah, what's wrong with you Dean? Even if you're my closest friend after Yamato, you wouldn't know all of that thing." said the confused Tai. " 'What's wrong with me?' you're the one who looked wrong Tai?" replied the boy called Dean. "What do you mean?", "Don't you see yourself ? You looked like a mad man Tai, don't you looked in the mirror this morning? Those bag under your eyes, that messy hair of you, although your hair had been messy every time, but today it looks worse. Is it some kind of a new fashion style?" asked Dean. "I'm okay Dean and this is not some kind of a new fashion style. I'm just didn't sleep well last night"

"Okay, I'll take that reason for now. But I know you Tai, I'm your best friend (after Yamato of course) and if there's something wrong, you can tell me and I'll help you with all I can, whether you liked it or not." Said Dean. "Yeah, whatever you say, _your majesty,_" came the reply. Dean can just shook his head and watched his best friend limping over to the homeroom. _'I know something's wrong with him. It must be something related to that Ishida boy. Guess I just can wait for now right?'_.

* * *

AN : Ahoi people! That's the chapter and I'm so happy with it because it's a little little little bit longer than the others. Btw, Dean is the character I made here for my story, he's the closest friend Tai had after Yamato, and Dean is also an important aspect here too. I hope you don't mind I put someone else in the story. R&R please ^_+


	5. You Can Talk To Me

AN : Hello again my beloved readers. It's the 5th chapter already, I don't ever think I'll get this far (CELE*B*RATES***). Okay so you can start reading it now . . .

DISCLAIMER : You can read it from the previous chapter, I'm a little bit lazy on writing this.

* * *

"Really Dean, I'm fine just like I said earlier" came Tai's sound in the middle of all the conversation in the cafeteria. "Yeah Tai, you're REALLY fine" said the other boy with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Up to you Dean, whether you believed it or not, I'm fine," said Tai with an exasperated look on his face.

The other boy keep his sarcasm and said "Yeah, you're really fine. You just zoning out in all of the period today until now, even if there's meteors or alien force to earth you wouldn't mind it at all."

"Okay, just forget about that now, let's eat now before the next period started",

"Okay, we eat now then we'll talked about what has been bothering you until now." Dean kept trying to get Tai to speaking.

"Would you give it up already" Tai said now not only exasperated but with a pleading look on his face.

"No" answered Dean.

"Okay, if you wanted to know it so badly, I'll tell you, but later after I eat my lunch, satisfied now?" Tai started to get annoyed with his friend attitude.

"Yahoo! Finally . . ." Dean said with a satisfaction tone.

"You know Dean, you can be a real jerk sometimes",

"If I can be a real jerk sometimes, then you can be a real jerk every time," Dean said with a mocked tone.

Tai just rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever".

* * *

After lunch

* * *

The two boys went to the roof and they sat facing each other. Then . . .

"Where should I start?" Tai asked seeing his friend's enthusiastic expression.

"You could start from why did you started acting strange lately," Dean looked more serious now.

"Okay I only tell this to you because you're my closest friend now. Don't you dare to tell anyone!" Tai stared into his friend's dark colored eyes, and what he can see in those eyes made him amazed. He had never seen anyone looked into him with those eyes, eyes that full of sincerety and filled with determination.

"You can keep my words," Dean said.

"It's a long story, I'll start with the source of all this matter first."

Tai took a deep breath first because what will he tell to his friend just now is his biggest secret and only his sister knows about this. Then he said "Maybe your view about me will changed after you heard these," after a short pause he continued "I . . . I . . . I . ." Tai's voice shaking and it looked like he can't continued his words.

AN :Mwahahahaha that's the chapter. What will Tai tell to Dean? The answer is on the next episode (ummm, chapter I mean *_* '). So you can wait for now ok *_^ Don't forget to read and review please . . .


	6. His Secret, Dean's POV

AN : Next chapter, open . . . .

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Digimon and all of it's properties.

* * *

I looked at him, his lean yet strong figure. The figure that I had been admiring for a long time. The figure that I've been longing to hold in my hands.

But, that figure looked so fragile now. That figure was shaking in front of my eyes.

If I can, I just wanted to grab him and embrace his body in my arms. But I can't, when I looked into those hazel eyes. I became scared that I'll hurt his feelings. That he'll disappear from my sought someday.

"Maybe your view about me will changed after you heard these," What's he talking about? Whatever he would say, even if it would be the worst, my feelings would never change for him.

"I . . . I . . . I . ." this is not going well, I think it's too much for him, maybe he's not ready to tell me.

I tried to be brave and put my hand on top of his. I hope he didn't freak out and fortunately he didn't. Then I said "It's okay if you're not ready now, Tai. You don't have to tell me now.

He shook his head and tried to smile, but that smile only made my heart broke. That smile is so sad, and despite how cute he looked when he smiled, it's still made me feel sad too.

"No, I'm fine. If I don't tell you now, I don't think I'll be brave enough to tell you other time," I squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him.

"Dean, I'm gay," those three words really made my heart stopped. It's been a real shock to me, not in a bad way. But should I be happy that my best friend (and crush) is a gay?

"Yeah Dean, I'm gay. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore," he shut his eyes and started shaking again.

"What are you talking about Tai, it's okay to be gay. You'll still and always be my best friend and I'm happy that you trusted me enough to tell me this. And whether you're gay or a zombie or even a cannibal, I still think that you're my closest friend."

He looked up at me with big puppy eyes (kawaii ^^), there's a hint of hope and the usual spirit there.

"Just to make you feel more easy Tai, I'll also tell you my secret. You know I'm also errr…. What would you say it, I'm a little uncertain about my orientation I like boys and I also like girls. But for you to know, now I like a boy from our school," did I really told him all of that? Wow what's got into me? If someone other than us heard that, I'll be dead.

He looked fresher after hearing that, his usual cheerfulness aura were around him again. "Thank you so much Dean, you really helped me. I don't know what would I do if you're not here'"

Suddenly his expression changed into a more mischievous manner "By the way, who's this boy from our school that you like would be?" THAT'S YOU TAI. How stupid sometime he can be, didn't he get it at all?

"Umm, it's a secret. Maybe you'll find it out someday," how could I say that it's you the boy whom I liked Tai.

He pouted and said "Owww, that's too bad"

* * *

"Okay, so is that all what made you so 'dark' all this time?" I asked

He became a bit more down again, then he said "It's not that Dean. It's the boy that I like,"

He liked someone, who would that be. Would it be me? Oh no I shouldn't get my hopes up. "So who would it be?"

"He's my own best friend Dean. I hope you wouldn't get angry,"

BEST FRIEND, Did he said best friend??? Did I heard it wrong? Oh Tai please say that it's me. Please say that the boy that you liked is me.

Tai said "He's. . ." me, please say my name Tai.

"He's Yamato"

All things around me became black. It really shocked me, why should that name that he said? Why wouldn't it be me? Why? WHY? It can't be true, it shouldn't be like this.

* * *

AN : Wait for the next chapter okay ^ *


	7. It's better

AN : Here's the next, it's still a short one and thank you for all of the reviewers, keep reviewing please ^

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own anything except this story.

* * *

"Ya…Ya… Yamato???" Dean asked with an unsure and a bit shocked tone. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard from his friend.

Tai looked up after hearing how his friend sounds like. He saw his friend shocked and frightened expression and seeing that make him feel uneasy.

"Yeah, it's Yamato," Tai said with a disappointed tone.

That made Dean woke up from his shocked state, he looked at his friend and felt guilty once he saw his friend's expression 'Stupid Dean! Why must I sounds freaked right then?! Now Tai must think that I hate him'.

"Oh, no Tai. Don't get it wrong, I'm just shocked with these new information. It's all fine with me, really," Dean tried to reassure his friend. 'As long as he'll be happy, even if it's mean that he'll be with someone else. I'll be happy as well'.

" 'S okay, I really didn't hope that you'll accept this fact from the start. I'm just grateful that you still wanted to be my friend," Tai said.

"Don't keep talking like that Tai, you know that I'll still be your friend what happened to you and also remember that if you need something, you can ask me,okay?"

"Hai, I won't forget to ask you. And you also can ask me if you need anything, right?"

"Right,"

The two of them grinning, Tai grinning like a maniac and Dean like a mad man. The tension between them has decreased much, it's all because they trust each other and the burden that Tai has been brought lately also became lighter after he told his friend.

"So let's go back to the class before the next period started," said Dean, much more cheerful after seeing his friend usual self.

"Yeah, let's go back. But remember Dean, if you tell anyone any of this, I'll make sure that you'll suffer for the rest of your life,"

"Aye aye captain!!!"

The two of them walked back to the classroom, but little did they know there's a figure that keep following them since they left the cafeteria.

"This will be a good entertainment…" the figure said with a smirk on 'it's' face.

* * *

AAN : *scary music* muahahaha who will this mysterious figure be? And what will happen to Tai after this? You'll find it on the next chapter.


	8. My Plan, Matt's POV

AN : Hey people, here I go again. Sorry for the long wait and also thanks for the reviews. I hope you'll like it, please enjoy . . .

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own Digimon.

* * *

I have thought of my plan to save my popularity and save myself from Tai's _would be joke_ from the time I called him (See chapter 3) until now. But still, I've searched even into the bottom of my mind, but I couldn't find anything that would be good.

I looked around and found the class' empty, looks like the bell has rang a long time ago and all of the students have gone to the cafeteria to get their lunch. So I walked out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

I even bumped into some people on my way because I couldn't focus my mind anymore. Argh . . . I give up, I don't know what should I do anymore now.

I changed my destination from the cafeteria to the rooftop, how could I enjoy my lunch when I have so much problem on my mind, I just need some place to relax my mind.

I took the stairs to the rooftop, on the last stairs I saw a big chocolate thing floating in the air. "Ow sh*t!!!" I muttered when I saw the owner of that thing. I hide on the wall behind me as fast as I could.

I tried to peek out, he's with his friend. Just what's his name I didn't know, Dane or something maybe. . . oh that's not important. The important thing now is that Tai shouldn't find me, I didn't know what would I say to him. So the best way now is I should go to my first destination, cafeteria.

* * *

So, I went to the cafeteria and have my lunch there. I sat with my friends from the music class. I didn't like them very much, but I didn't have any choice , did I ?

"So what do you think about . . ." one of them said, I didn't even know what they've been talking about. But, something caught my attention. It's from those gossip girls on the corner.

"Have you heard that he's gay," one of them with high ponytail said.

"Uso! I can't believe it, is it really true?" another girl asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too. Taichi Yagami, the soccer star of our school is truly a gay… that's really unbelievable!"

WHAT!!?? What're they talking about, how dare they talked like that about my friend ? ummm. . . maybe the right question is, how could they know all of that?

"And you know who's the person that he likes?" The ponytail girl continued.

"Who?" the other girls became more excited.

"It's Ishida Yamato." The girls looked shocked, their eyes wide and their mouth hung open, even I could throw my lunch inside that.

This is bad, I didn't thought this thing would spread so fast. I even haven't think of any way to anticipate this. Okay, change of plan, I'll just go with plan B, even if it's not a good one. But at least it could save me from these bad gossips.

* * *

I finished my lunch and made a move of my plan. I must find that person now. This would be great, I can save myself if this plan is going well. I searched into the whole school, finally I found her, she was speaking with her friends. With her, my plan would going well.

"Hi Sora," I greeted her.

"Oh, hi Matt, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Could I talk to you for a minute."

"Okay, I'll catch up later girls," she said to her friends

We went to the rooftop (I like rooftop), then I started "Sora, could I ask a favor of you?"

"What can I do Matt ?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I kneel with one of my leg and stared into her eyes, honestly I didn't ever think I would do this. But I have to do this even if I didn't like it. "Sora, would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

AN : There it is, keep waiting for the next chapter. And by the way, I want to inform you of my other story, it's 'My Love Story Shouldn't end Like This' please try to read that one too, okay. R&R * *


	9. Like me now?

AN : Hi my beloved readers, here I am again with the next chapter, hope you like it and I also wanted to say thanks for all he reviewers … Happy reading ^^

DISCLAIMER : Just like usual

* * *

Sora became silent, then some kind of strange expression appeared on her face. But it went unnoticed by Yamato.

"No, you're dating Tai, right?" she stated with a smug expression on her face.

Yamato couldn't form any kind of answer, he just said "No, I'm not,"

"You can't lie to me Yamato, I've heard the rumors," Sora said.

Yamato stared on the floor while thinking of what he should said. It's amazed him how the rumors could spread so fast, but it's not time for him to be amazed. He need to find a way to clear his name from this rumors. He couldn't thought what he should do if everyone is make fun of him, it'll be a pain.

"That's just a rumors, I'm not going out with him,"

"You're just trying to get away with these rumors by using me, right?" Sora asked, she can't take the risk if Yamato was just using her at all.

Yamato started to get nervous, all of the things Sora has said were true. But he shouldn't give it up now, he has forced his mind to make this plan. He couldn't just say that he likes Tai too and destroyed his reputation.

"What should I do to make you believe me Sora?"

A smirk crept into Sora's face, a smug expression on her face. 'What's with that expression' Yamato thought, he had a bad feeling about that. Maybe this will not going well as he has planned.

"Okay, just do as what I say,"

Sora leaned her face into the side of Yamato's face. Then she whispered something into Yamato's ear.

Yamato's eye became wide suddenly, he couldn't believe what he just heard from Sora.

* * *

The next day - - - - -

* * *

Tai's POV

I couldn't believe that it's Saturday already, and today I'll meet Mato (see chapter 3 ). The day just passed to quickly, I haven't prepared anything for this day. What would I do, what if he said that he wouldn't be my friend anymore, what if he started being freaked again, oh no . . . maybe he would bring some gangster and beat the hell out of me. No, he wouldn't do that.

I sat on one of the swing in the park and waited for him. It's 11.45 already, we agreed to meet at 12. Guess I have to wait for a while.

5 minutes later . . . . .

Is it already the time, why wouldn't he come already. I started to get very nervous now. then I saw a hint of blonde hair.

Oh my god, hurry up Tai, hide! Hide!

With my instinct I hide behind a trash bin nearby, the smell wasn't so good by the way. I peeked from the side of the bin and saw that it wasn't Mato, it was the grandpa that live nearby. But really, the grandpa looked like Mato right then, I wouldn't want to think of Mato's reaction when I said he looked like a grandpa, that would be very bad.

Okay, so that's not Mato, it's such a relief, but how long should I wait again. . . just come Mato, please I beg you. Mato please come, why wouldn't you show yourse-

"Hey Tai, what're you doing here?"-SELF!!!

I looked back at the source of the voice, I met with a pair of cobalt blue eyes and blonde hair that shone brightly like the sun.

"Ummmm, hey Mato. I just, you know . . . er, er, I just (Think Tai, just find something good to say), errr. . . (AHA!!!) I just found something interesting here, yeah, I think I saw something interesting here, it's like a…."

"Trash???" Pingpong!!! You got a hundred Mr. Ishida, the question is 'what would I found interesting in a trash bin?' and the answer is 'Trash' horray, now I will get the predicate of 'Mr. Trash Lover'.

"Eh, no. Just forget about that already" yeah, forget, please forget already.

"Now, what would you wanted to talk about, Mato?"

"Let's find a better spot first," good idea, let's find a more comfortable place first, because my mind has started to get all misty here from the lack of fresh air.

We sat under a tree where I could get much fresh air (finally…) and we became silent for a minute. Maybe I could start saying something to make the situation better.

"Um, you know" that's not me, I swear, it's Mato who started the conversation, "about the other time you errr, confessed to me," here it comes.

"I have really thought about that and" before he could finish his sentence I said.

"I'm sorry Mato, I've lost my mind that time. But I don't know what to do, I've kept my feeling for you and I don't know what should I do. Please forgive me and please don't stop to be my friend, because I can't imagine what my life would be if you're not beside me anymore," maybe that would work some way.

"Uh Tai, about that, I want to ask if you still liked me because" he started to got nervous and I swore I saw a blush spreading on his face "I also liked you, and . . .would you want to be my boyfriend?" What!!!

* * *

AN : What's happening here, has our sweet Mato realized and choose Tai over his reputation. Is it what he wants? And what about our Tai, will he got a happy ending with Mato.


	10. Dream? Or not?

AN : Hello guys here's the next, but first I want to apologize for the Veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrry long delay. It's because I cant update because of computer problem. but now i can upload again, yay!

and the final exam is coming soon, so I must keep on my study. One more time, sorry . . . Then here it is, I hope you enjoy it . . .

DISCLAIMER : I still don't own anything ..

* * *

3…….2…….1…….BOOM. My head felt like it would explode because of happiness. This was the happiest moment in my life (I thought), did Mato really say those thing? I looked up and saw his face "Ma..ma…mato" it's a little hard to say those, why was I so nervous.

"Yes?" he looked at me, oh no, I thought I would faint just seeing his face.

"W-what were you saying?" I became more and more nervous. Why did he kept looking at me, please stop looking at me Mato, you'll just make me more nervous.

"I-I like you a-and sorry for freaking out last time when you confessed to me. I just too shocked that time b-but now I have realized that I like you too, not just as a friend, but y-you know…" was he nervous? Is it really true, am I dreaming? Slowly I raised one of my hand and wrapped my palm around his cheek, then I pinched it gently.

"Ouch!!! Tai that's hurt, why do you do that?!" oops… maybe not too gently, eheheh… but if he felt that, then it's not a dream, it's NOT a dream right.

"eheheheh, I was just checking if it's all just a dream or not" and the answer is, it wasn't a dream . . .

"Then what's your answer?" he asked, looking at the ground.

"What answer?" I asked back

"About being my boyfriend, do you want t-to be my boyfriend?" you have to look at his face, it's red like an apple. Now what should I say.

"No" I said.

"W-what?" he looked up looking pale and shocked.

"I said no"

"But why? Don't you like me anymore?" he asked, looking desperate.

"I haven't finished speaking Mato, I said no, no way in the world would I refuse to be your boyfriend" I said, smiling.

His face brightened, a smile plastered on his face "Then it means. . ."

"Yep, I want to be your boyfriend" I said

"I can't hear it, can you say it again"

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend"

"Pardon me.." I think he enjoyed this. I make a gesture for him to come nearing me. Then he moved until we are just a mere inch.

"You will hear it well now" I whispered in his ear "I want to be your boyfriend" then for the last part.

"AAAAAAAW!!!" he screamed,

"Hahahahah" I laughed when I saw the bite mark on his ear. He rubbed his ear, then looked at me, ow ow . . .

"Taichi Yagamiiii. . ., just wait until I catch you" he said, an evil expression on his face. Guess it's the best time to run.

"Do I have time to run?" *sweatdropped*

"You best take your time before I get you" he said with a smirk. Then he get up and tried to catch me, I run and tried to get away from the mighty 'Mato's wrath'. He chased me and I kept running from him, from the corner of my eyes I saw Sora, what's she doing here, and she looked very pissed. Ah, maybe she was just walking by.

I felt a pressure from my side and I lost my balance. I fell on my back with Mato on top of me. He looked breathless, like me, maybe from all the running.

"Got ya" he said with a smile, still on top of me and now he gripped my wrist. "Now what should I do to punish you, hmm?" he leaned closer, oh no, I have to save my ear. I tried to shake my head but he leaned closer to my ear.

"Now what would I do with this e-mmmphhhh" his eyes became wide and he looked shocked, I was shocked too, I didn't think it will happen like this. But I can feel his lips with my own, it means I _'accidentally'_ kissed him. What did I do, oh no, what should I do now. I guess he realized that I started getting panic. He caressed my cheek with the back of his palm, trying to make me relax, our lips still locked. Then I felt his tongue, I felt it caressing my lips, making it wet with his saliva. Then he put more pressure and tried pushing his tongue in my mouth. Instinctly I closed my mouth tighter, but he kept pushing in, I have no choice but to grant him entrance. He started to explore my mouth with his tongue, but I won't let him dominated me, I tried to fight back. The kiss became more passionate until we broke apart in the need of air.

"Wow, that was . . ." He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"That was what?"

"That was 'Wow'"

"That was wow?"

"Yeah, I haven't experienced anything like that before." He said.

"Then, does that mean that's your first time?"

He looked away, blushing. "Ummm yeah. Isn't it yours too?"

"Yeah" I said shyly.

He got up from our position earlier, then he offered his hand for me. "Thanks" I said and he smiled. After that we took a walk around, then I realized something. "Hey Mato.." "Hmmm??" "Why was I being the bottom!?"

* * *

AN : That's it, please wait for the next chap. And by the way I don't know what kissing

really felt like, so sorry if I don't picture it quite right here, hehehe . .


	11. Suspicions, Tai's POV

AN : This is the next chapter, I know it's been so long and I'm veery sorry about that. but now I'm happy because the final exam is finally over. Okay guys, hope you like it.

Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon because if I owned it, I swear I'll make a scene with Tai and Matt making out in it. Just wait until i managed to steal it *evil cackle*

* * *

That was a beautiful day, a perfect day for having a picnic or just spending your time outside, as for me this kind of day is the perfect day for playing soccer, oh yeah, and also the perfect day for spending time with my lovely boyfriend. Boyfriend, eheh, I never thought that I will be able to address him like that. I was even 99% sure that he wouldn't be friend again with me after I confessed to him. But looked like the 1% is strong enough to break the 99% possibility.

But it's such a waste that I have to spend this day in the mini version of hell that you called school. I was in my first class, math, hearing (we called him Mr. Maru, because he is, errr, circle?) lecturing about how to fit an elephant into a box with a space that would only fit a mouse. Well, with me being Taichi Yagami, of course I didn't pay any attention to it, I got the info when my friend asked me 'can we really be able to fit an elephant in that box?'. When I looked into the clock I realized that the lesson has just started for 15 minutes, ah this would be a long day.

When the last bell rang I let out a long sigh "Ahhhh… finally" "Why Tai? Couldn't wait to see your boyfriend?" I hear Dean from beside me. I had told him about me being together with Mato and he told me that he was happy that finally I could be together with Mato. But he didn't look happy, he looked a little, eh how should I put it, disappointed. I don't know what's wrong with him but I just let it drop because I was so happy at the time. "Psssst, Dean. Don't talk about that in school, you know if he caught me talking about it, I'll be so dead" his expression changed from cheerful into confused and a little hint of, anger? "I don't understand what's with him, Tai. Just think, you're his boyfriend but he acted like you're nobody at school. Did he really want to be your boyfriend? Or was he just playing with your feelings?" wow, I haven't thought of that before "Nah Dean, you're just thinking too much, don't worry about it, okay? And you know he's on his way to be a rock star, if words get out that he's dating another guy, that would be a big rock blocking the way to his dream. And I don't want to be that big rock, as long as he's still on his way, I will be on my way." I flashed reassured grin, he didn't look so convinced but he let it drop by the way. "Wow, I didn't know something like that is within you, Tai." He said with a veeery annoying smirk on his face. "You better hide that smirk before I have to force it out of your face" "Hahaha, please forgive me oh the high and mighty Taichi-sama"

* * *

The day went by and I was on my way to Mato's place, we usually hang out at his apartment and that place is the only place for us to act like a real couple (of course without his dad around) then my cell rang.

"Moshi moshi, Tai's speaking and you better hung up if you don't have anything important" I prefer sending texts than calling anyway.

"Yeah, hello to you too Tai" came the sarcastic reply

"Hehehe, you know I don't like talking in the phone right. So what's up? I'm on my way to your house now"

"Ummm, about that, sorry Tai, I forgot that there's practice today. So, I guess you can't come today."

"It's okay, I can just come to your practice, where will it be today?"

"NO!! umm I mean, errr there's this special meeting today. So, I'm really sorry that you couldn't come Tai" Wow.. I didn't expect such a reply. Not the reply really, but the tone of it, looks like he's hiding something from me.

"Uhh, okay. Then I just have to wait until tomorrow then" Great, after waiting for all the day for this time, I got the prize, another day of waiting! Yay….

"So, see you tomorrow"

"See ya"

Because there's nothing to do, I texted Dean .

'Hey Dean, can I come over?'

'Why? I thought you're going to go to Matt's'

'He has a practice, so can I?'

'Okay'

* * *

My plan on that day changed, from going to my boyfriend's house and spending time together with him, nothing big by the way, you just have to replace the boyfriend's part with best friend's. Nah, it's still better than spending the whole time alone in my apartment.

I leaved on 7 and spending the long way to my apartment thinking about tomorrow and of course my boyfriend, mind you, we just together for less than 168 hours. Hehehe, I was so lost in my thought until I saw a couple in a far distance from me. They were holding hands. Ahh, if only I and Mato can be like that, I would be more than happy. But then I inspected it more, the guy have a blond hair and the girl have an almost orange hair. And when the guy turned to look at the girl, I swear I saw the face that I don't want to see there. Grrr Yamato Ishida, you won't get away from this . . .

TBC

* * *

AN : Well that's it, by the way please review because I know it's not better than any stories you've read and honestly I've lost my confidence in writting this. So please say what you think about it. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
